


Девушка с жемчужной сережкой

by BonnyRain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain





	Девушка с жемчужной сережкой

Он знал, что это невозможно, но назойливая мысль о том, что именно она послужила вдохновением к созданию шедевра, не желала покидать его голову. Разве увлечение Нидерланд могло пройти мимо его народа? Разве его художник не написал картину, ставшей сердцем его Родины? Глупцы те, что сравнивают ее с Моной Лизой. Для него она в тысячу раз прекрасней.

Бельгия внешне не была похожа на Девушку с жемчужной сережкой, но, тем не менее, именно эта милая особа, с чуть приоткрытым ртом и большими выразительными глазами сейчас заменяла Нидерландам Лауру.

Иногда смотреть на это произведение искусства было больно и горько, ее изображение выжигалось на сетчатке глаза и сохранялось в сознании, которое, словно насмехаясь, подменяло его другим очаровательным личиком.

Бельгия должна была прийти еще полчаса назад, но видимо обстоятельства заставляли ее задерживаться, а какие-то непонятные причины мешали позвонить. Она была ответственной и серьезной, но даже это не мешало ей пропускать официальные встречи с Нидерландами, безбожно лгать, придумывая причины. Тим, как никто, хорошо знал ее, понимал сложности, с которыми они сталкивались вот уже многие века. Он совершал одну ошибку за другой, когда дело касалось ее, но ничего не мог поделать. Нидерланды ненавидел тех, кто владел ею или забирал ее у него, но более всего он презирал себя за мелочное желание собственника, которое подобно отвратительному монстру поднимало свою жуткую голову, крушила все его надежды на их…

Мужчина покачал головой и кинул печальный взгляд на трубку, мирно покоящуюся на столе. Он не смел к ней притронуться, пока оставался хоть призрачный шанс на то, что Лаура почтит его своим присутствием. Конечно, об этой слабости никому не стоило знать, так же, как о том, что он влюблен в сестру. В конце концов, у стран нет настоящих родственных уз, как у людей, а Бельгия была слишком хороша, чтобы не польститься на нее.  
Поток его мыслей прервал сначала стук в дверь, а затем появление молодой женщины, закутанной в плащ. Одним легким движением головы она скинула капюшон, позволила мягким золотистым кудрям лечь на плечи. Бельгия досадливо потерла ухо и поморщилась.

— Привет, Тим, – наконец вымолвила она, нарочито вежливо и бодро.

Молчание брата, однако, заставило ее смутиться:

– Извини за опоздание, просто Франция нагрянул с документами, а потом я потратила время на поиски сережки… — опустив руку, она показала отсутствие пары к жемчужной, что красовалась на мочке левого уха. – Прости.  
Нидерланды, опешив, снова промолчал. Видеть ее воочию было гораздо приятнее и удивительнее, чем рисовать в воображении или подменять чужим образом.

Лаура сняла намокший плащ, повесила его на крючок, поправила соскользнувшие лямки платья. Она походила скорее на завсегдатая светских приемов, нежели на готовящуюся к переговорам страну. Но Тим не мог пожаловаться на это. Напротив, возможность созерцать ее такой: любоваться мягким блеском ее глаз, надменно вздернутым носиком, плотно сжатыми губами — была слишком заманчива.

— Ты прекрасно выглядишь, – заметил он, садясь напротив. – Но не похоже, что в таких нарядах разбираются с бумагами, тем более с Бонфуа…  
— А тебе обязательно меня в чем-то подозревать? – мгновенно ощетинилась Бельгия, сузив глаза. – Или ты мне не рад? В таком случае я могу удалиться… — она повернулась к нему спиной и сделала пару шагов в сторону двери.  
— Лаура! – окликнул ее Нидерланды, с нескрываемым волнением в голосе. Несколько мгновений, вот он стоит рядом с ней.  
Бельгия повернула голову в его сторону: немое удивление застыло на красивом лице, сережка покачнулась и замерла. Совсем как на картине…

Нидерланды потянул девушку за руку и заставил полностью повернуться.

— Останься, — попросил он, чуть сжав ее плечи, — я не хотел сказать ничего такого, лишь…  
— Ну и не дурак ли ты, после этого? – усмехнулась Бельгия. – Почему ты так во всем сомневаешься? А что будет, если я скажу, что наряжалась для тебя, опоздала только потому, что не могла найти маленькой безделушки, которая помогла бы мне стать лучше? – лукавство наполовину с честностью – изумительное сочетание.  
Нидерланды улыбнулся и обнял Бельгию, которая даже не стала шутливо сопротивляться.  
— Не представляю, что со мной было, если бы ты ушла, – прошептал он, уткнувшись в ее волосы.


End file.
